Electronic devices may use multiple antennas for different forms of electronic communication. For example, a device may have a dedicated antenna for Bluetooth communications and a dedicated antenna for WiFi communication. However, some devices may have relatively small form factors, which may limit the amount of space available for dedicated antennas and/or for physical separation between antenna(s). As a result, radio interference may result in reduced communication performance for wireless communication.